


Their Apprentices

by SweetWolfPie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child, Christianity, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Propaganda, Renaissance Era, Yelling, church, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWolfPie/pseuds/SweetWolfPie
Summary: 3 boys change while working under some of the most known renaissance leaders in history. Watch them go through the hardest parts of their life living under these great men





	Their Apprentices

Gather round friends, and let me tell you a story or two. The renaissance was a time for growth. Things popping up and new ideas spreading. One of these things was the idea of praising your own accomplishments or humanism. Many fought against the idea, but many also supported it. Some also tried to force their opinions onto others. That is where this story starts, with a young boy named Aldo and how he resisted the church with help from his mentor, the famous Niccolò Machiavelli.

Machiavelli sat at his desk, writing out his speech, wanting to find the best way to try and get his point across to the Christians. God didn’t always have to be praised. Most would toss him aside on that matter, even if he was responsible for “The Prince”. He looked up at his apprentice, Aldo, who was reading a book. He was glad someone of Aldo’s generation was interested in this sort of thing. Implanting this knowledge at such a young age allowed the idea of praising your own accomplishments to grow and spread, through Aldo’s friends, family, and when he was older, his own children. Machiavelli sighed, finishing up his writing before standing up, grabbing his bag.

“Come, Aldo. It’s time to go to the church.” Aldo looked up from his book, smiling at Machiavelli from his seat before place his book down and getting up, running to stand next to the older man.

“We’re gonna go tell the Christan’s about your ideas! I’m so excited!” He exclaimed. Machiavelli smiled, leading the boy out of the house and down the street.

Machiavelli led Aldo towards the church at the top of the hill. As they walked, Aldo watched the busy life of the streets bustling about their business. He watched as a boy his age ran past, waving at him before continuing towards the town square. Machiavelli and Aldo soon made it to the top of the hill, simply just waiting for the service to get out so they may start trying to get into people’s hearts and minds. Soon enough, the church bells rang before the doors opened as people started to leave the church. Machiavelli got straight to work, shouting and yelling about the greatness in praising human works instead of just works for God. Aldo was smiling, trying to get people’s attention and yelling similar things as Machiavelli. The high priest soon made his way out of the church, heading straight for Machiavelli and Aldo.

“Mr. Machiavelli. It is my understanding you are spewing out nonsense and misinforming the young boy.” Machiavelli sighed.

“No, I’m just teaching him the new ways of life. You all only praise God, but what kind of praise would we have if it wasn’t for our own talents.” He explained. The priest just sneered.

“That is a falsehood. God is the only thing that will be praised and I will not let you corrupt such a young mind.” The priest roughly grabbed Aldo’s arm, dragging him towards the church. Aldo fought, hitting the priest and reaching out for Machiavelli. More people came up and held Machiavelli back from getting to Aldo. Machiavelli soon disappeared from Aldo’s sight as he was dragged inside.

~3 Weeks Later~

Aldo sighed, writing down the last of the lines he needed for his assignment. He hated this. He didn’t like anything the church was trying to teach him. He missed Machiavelli. He stood up from the desk, walking over to the high priest and turned in the papers before heading back to his room. He sighed and curled into a ball as he gazed out the window. Suddenly, he got an idea. He quickly got all his things gathered before opening the window. He climbed out the window, upset with himself for not thinking of this earlier. He made his way through town, making it back to Machiavelli’s house and quickly knocking on the door. Machiavelli Opened the door, smiling and hugging Aldo before ushering him inside. They chatted for a while, deciding to leave town to avoid the church. They packed up their home, getting ready to leave, smiling at each other as they heard people praising a growing artist, Leonardo da Vinci. Their message was starting to sink in.

Aldo and Machiavelli weren’t the only ones creating history. In fact, art was starting to boom, more people wanting to have it in their homes. Cosimo and his mentor Leonardo da Vinci created history, making art pieces that are very well known and praised.

Cosimo was helping his mentor pack up his art supplies, getting brushes washed and pencils sharpened. He was honored that Leonardo was allowing him to come with him this time. They had been tasked with painting La Gioconda, the wife of Francesco del Giocondo. They were going to meet the couple at their home, La Gioconda not wanting to do it in Leonardo's studio. Cosimo smiled, finishing up packing Leonardo’s art back before taking to the man himself.

“Hurry Cosimo, we need to be there soon.” Cosimo nodded, packing up his own things before following Leonardo out the door. They rushed quickly to the couple’s home, Francesco del Giocondo waiting for them outside.

“Leonardo da Vinci, a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard very much about you.”

“Francesco del Giocondo, thank you for letting me come. I’m very eager to paint your wife.” Francesco smiled, leading the two to the back garden. La Gioconda was sitting there, waiting patiently for Leonardo. Cosimo quickly helped set up Leonardo’s stuff, unfolding the essal. Leonardo cursed, turning quickly to Cosimo.

“Cosimo, my oil paints are back at the studio, run there quickly and get them.” Cosimo nodded, leaving quickly out of the house and down the street.  
As he was running, he waved to a young boy following Machiavelli, the writer of “The Prince”. He had read that, not fulling understanding what Machiavelli’s point was. He would rather be loved. Cosimo soon made it back to the studio, running around and gathering the oil paints. He looked around, noticing some of Leonardo’s newer works. One was a painting of a night sky, but it was almost like the whole thing was made out of swirls. Another was some blueprints for a sculpture, and the last new one he noticed was of John the Baptist from the bible. He smiled, hoping to get as good as Leonardo is one day. He put all the paints in a small bag before running back towards the house. He was slowed down by a commotion going on in town square, the crazy man claiming the sun was in the center of the solar system screaming out for someone as people held him back. He was able to pass it through, making it back to the house and handing Leonardo his paints. Leonardo muttered thanks before going over to La Gioconda, starting to position her as he wanted for her painting. Cosimo smiled, handing Leonardo things as he needed them.

When they were finished, they packed up their stuff and made their way back to the studio, where a few people were waiting outside. They were all requesting Leonardo to come and designed their homes, wanting them full of art and warmth. Leonardo and Cosimo smiled, glad that their works were starting to make its way into homes.

Ah, the days when young men were nice, and the boys were excited about work. Alas, that was also a time of were those who were seen as crazy, were looked down upon. Fabritio and his father Nicolaus Copermicus were products of this, with their crazy ideas on the solar system.  
Fabritio smiled, helping his father gather the charts and rolls of papers need for their demonstration in town square today. His father had discovered the most amazing thing, the sun was the center of the universe! Not the earth! Nicolaus Copernicus rushed into the room, throwing the papers into a bag.

“Come Fabritio, we must leave.”

“Coming father!” Fabritio followed his father out to the town square, the two of them set up with their charts and graphs. Copernicus smiled at his son, nodding before yelling out for others to gather around.  
Soon, they had a large crowd, Copernicus grinning wildly.

“My friends! I have made a breakthrough in science!” He shouted out. They then began to explain his theory, Fabritio changing out the papers as needed. Both of them were unaware of the anger growing within the crowd.

“You liar! The sun orbits us! It is clear to see!” Someone shouted out. Copernicus frowned, his tone changing to desperate. Lots more shouts came from the crowd, Soon, people were getting violent. Men grabbed Copernicus, pulling him back as others assaulted his son. Copernicus cried out for him, being pulled further away.  
A little later, the men left, dragging Fabritio into an abandoned alley. He curled up into a ball, crying out for his father. Copernicus was running around, rain starting to pour down as he called for his son. He soon heard him, calling his name. Copernicus ran to an alley, scooping his son in his arms, crying at the state of his son as he ran home. They made it home, Copernicus helping his son get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Now you all see, many things happened during that time, things we know as normal, being seen as crazy or forbidden. Thinks think praising our own works, the way we decorate our houses, and our understanding of science. If there's one thing you should take for my stories, my friends, is to remember how much that time period impacted us, changing our way of life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this sucks so bad >p<
> 
> It was a writing thing for my history class so it might not look great, but I covered all my bases doing it.


End file.
